Electronic components such as integrated circuit devices may utilize various plasma processes. During a plasma process, certain conducting structures of partially fabricated integrated circuit devices may accumulate charge from the plasma. The accumulated charge can lead to a discharging event during processing, leading to high levels of current flowing through various current paths, for example, through diodes and gate dielectrics of transistors. Such discharging events can lead to performance and reliability degradation of the integrated circuit devices.